Terminator vs. Predator
Terminator Predator Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Terminator vs Predator tn.jpg|Supersonicstyle13 What-if Death Battle Predator vs. The Terminator.jpg|Venage237 Description Predator vs. Terminator. A battle between Hollywood movie hunters who can blend into their environments. Introduction Boomstick: As a hardcore action hero and Sci-Fi fan, I know that the era there were most popular where the 80s. Wiz: And that era produced two of the most deadliest hunters in fiction, two who are armed with deadly technology and the ability to blend into any environment. Boomstick: The Terminator, the robotic assassin. Wiz: And the Predator, the alien hunter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Terminator Wiz: In the city of Los Angeles, all seemed normal in the nighttime city. Boomstick: That is, until a blast of light rose up in an alley, and a towering, naked man rose out of the scorched ground. And no, I am not quoting my pornography screenplay. Wiz: This was the Terminator, and in addition to being just as terrifying as Boomstick's screenplay, it was the first glimpse of the terrible future that would befall mankind. Boomstick: Like any soon-to-be downfall of mankind, this one came in the form of a super AI known as Skynet, which set about wiping out humanity with an army of murder happy automatons. And like a soon-to-be-extinct species, humanity was rallied by the solider John Connors to form a resistance to fight against the metal menace. And what's more, they seemed like they had a real shot at winning, otherwise why would Skynet pull a dick move and send one of its android assassin's back to past to kill John Connor's mother to ensure he was never born. *Background **Serial Number: T-850 **Height: 6’2 **Creator: Skynet **Created to kill John Connor **Power cells fuel: hydrogen **A learning machine **He’ll be back Wiz: This Terminator in particular was the T-850, and it was designed to be the perfect assassin. Boomstick: He can analyze and adapt to human behavior, and coupled with his fleshy outer appearance, this enables him to move though groups of humans without being detected. Although having the face of Arnold Schwarzenegger would probably have groups of girls coming closer to get a look at him. Wiz: The T-850 was also programmed with a vast database of weaponry usage and knowledge, so any gun he picks up becomes a lethal weapon. *Arsenal **M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle ***Bull pup configuration ***Helium plasma **AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide ***Magazine: 7 rounds ***Laser lock sight **Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun ***Cartridge: 12 gauge ***Magazine: 8 rounds **M79 Grenade Launcher ***40x46mm grenades ***6 rounds/min **Handheld GE M134 Minigun ***Rate of fire: 2,000 - 6,000 RPM Boomstick: One of his primary weapons is the M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, a trademark of the Terminators. Built in the configuration of a Bull Pup, the rifle fires highly concentrated shots of plasma, which is usually hotter than the surface of the sun, so imagine what happens if the T-850 managed to land a hit on its target. Wiz: It's also incredibly versed in using modern weaponry, such as a .45 Longslide pistol equipped with a laser sight, a SPAS-12 Shotgun, a M79 Grenade Launcher, and as the icing on the cake, a Handheld GE M134 Minigun. Boomstick: But there's something else worth mentioning about the T-850, and that it is a...machine that...can...do the things with his...brain and stuff? Wiz: You mean think. Boomstick: Bingo! Wiz: As Boomstick so elegantly explained, the T-850 is a learning machine, meaning it can adapt to a situation it is in. This can be used to explain its victories against the superior Terminator models T-900s, T-1000, and T-X, by utilizing liquid nitrogen to molten metal vats. *Feats **Smashed through a building **Killed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000, and T-X **Escaped liquid nitrogen **Can lift cars **Moved undetected through groups of humans **Successfully killed John Connor Boomstick: Enough about his intelligence, let's talk about his physical skills. He's strong enough to lift cars and even stop a bus from falling off a bridge, which could weigh up to 11 tons. Plus, he's crazy fast as well thanks to his adaptive programing, reacted fast enough to catch a bullet in his teeth the moment its been fired. Considering it's from a standard handgun, it's likely the bullet was moving at 1,126 feet per second. That's a speed of sound reaction right there. Wiz: The Terminator is defiantly a lightning bruiser, but sadly he's lacking in the durability department. Boomstick: Yeah, he's been destroyed more times than my cash credibility has been at the pub. Pipe bombs, hydraulic presses, other Terminators, they've all left a sizeable dent on the Terminator's shiny metal ass. Wiz: Still, there's a reason why the Terminator is ranked amongst the deadliest killers in action movies, its not just because his hydrogen fuel cells back a large bang when they get damaged. Boomstick: It's because he'll always be back! Predator Wiz: Wherever you look in movies, you will always see different creators' interpretations of extra-terrestrial species. For Roland Emmerich, they blow away cities in gigantic saucers. For Ridley Scott, they're bestial hunters. For Paul Fusco, they're goofy lovable family friends. Boomstick: But by far the most badass of all alien interpretations is straight from the minds of Jim Thomas and John Thomas. I'm talking about the Yautja, AKA the Predator. *Background **Species: Yautja **Height: 7’ **Homeworld: Yautja Prime **Hunts down dangerous prey **Can mimic human phrases **Is one ugly mother****** **Numerous members of the same species Wiz: There have been many different Predators over the years, but they all share the same origin; hailing from the planet Yautja, they travel to planets in search of worthy prey to hunt down and prove their metal. But for the sake of simplicity, we're going to composite ourselves a Predator Boomstick: And whoever gets on the bad side of such a composite aught to know that they have only a few seconds to live. Wiz: The Predator is incredibly strong and agile, able to overpower fully grown humans with ease and leap through jungles with incredible speeds. Boomstick: He's also got some sort of voice mimicking ability, kind of like a killer parrot. Although it doesn't have any real combat usage, it's pretty useful for messing with his prey, and the Predator seems clever enough to use it to communicate with humans. *Equipment and Arsenal **Camouflage Cloaking **Bio-Mask ***Scanners ***Infrared ***Thermal ***EM Field ***Zoom function ***Targeting system **Offensive Equipment ***Plasma Caster ***Wrist-Blade ***Combistick ***Power Punch Glove ***Net Gun ***Smart Disc Wiz: But voice mimicry isn't what the Predator is feared for; its the deadly weaponry and advanced technology that influences the Predator's fear factor. Boomstick: He has wrist mounted blades, a collapsing spear, a net that can cut through metal, and best of all, a plasma cannon on his shoulder. Using his mask's targeting system, the Predator can fry his enemies with rapid fire balls of plasma. Wiz: Speaking of the mask, the Predator can use it to scan the environment, see in infrared, thermal and EM fields. Boomstick: And what's more terrifying that fighting an opponent that can either slice you and blast you death? Why, fighting an opponent that can either slice you, blast you to death and can do it whilst invisible! Wiz: The Predator's cloaking ability enables it to sneak through environments undetected, although a solid attack can disable it, along with strong EMPs. Boomstick: But the Predator hardly needs to be invisible all the time for it to be a deadly force, as the inhabitants of Earth soon learned. *Feats **Can outrun machine gun fire **Slaughters entire teams of well trained humans **Kicked over a military truck **Shows no discomfort in the artic cold **Survived being shot in the face with a shotgun **Killed many Xenomorphs Wiz: The Predator is a deadly force in a fight, capable of taking on entire teams of highly trained soldiers with ease. He can tear through steel doors and rip out an entire human's skull and spin with their bare hands, which would require 101 tons of force to pull off. Or rather, out. Boomstick: But what really shows off the strength and might of a Predator is pitting them against their favorite prey, the Xenomorph. These things are fast enough as to not appear on recording footage and their blood can melt through nearly anything. So imagine how metal Predators must be to take them on. Wiz: Well, it helps that their blood can neutralize the acidic hemoglobin horror that is the Xenomorph's blood, but their victories against them are still incredibly impressive. Boomstick: And hey, if they loss, they can just always activate a self destruction mechanism on their wrist devices and take whoever bested them into battle down with them. Wiz: Probably a good time to mention that whilst the Predator is one of the most deadliest hunters in fiction, they have been often bested by humans using their wits and own physical abilities to gain an advantage. Plus, anyone who can analyze the Predator and their methods can come up with methods to take them on. Boomstick: But people have also learned that when you see a skinned corpse hanging upside-down, be it in the jungle or the middle of a city, they'd better run for the hills, least they run into the Predator. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In the streets of Los Angeles, the Terminator, dressed in it's classic disguise, walked in a confident march. A man passed by him, staring at him in surprise. Man: Damn! The Terminator ignored him, but as the man continued to stare at him, a clawed hand reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him away as he screamed in terror; a sickening slash followed. Hearing the noise, the Terminator turned around to try and spot the source. As he did, a camera zoomed in on his face. Predator: Butch! The Predator's voice mimicry rasped out the name. Hearing it, the Terminator pulled out his .45 Longside. Terminator: Hey asshole; show yourself! The Terminator taunted, as three red lines appeared on his chest. FIGHT! Noticing the red dots, the Terminator threw itself to the side to avoid the ball of plasma that seared the street it had been standing on. As it rolled, the Terminator drew up the Longside and fired several shots from where he thought the attack had come from, only for sparks to fly up from the bullets hitting the metal grating. The red dots reappeared on the Terminator's form, and it once again dodged the plasma blast; however, this time the acquired data enabled the Terminator to assess where the Predator was standing. The Terminator aimed the Longside and fired off three shots, two of them hitting the Predator on the flank and the other knocking the plasma rifle off its shoulder. The Predator let out a grunt of pain as its camouflage flickered and it was revealed to the Terminator, standing a few feet away from it. As the Predator touched its wounds, the Terminator lunged forward and struck the Predator in its masked face, before grapping it and slamming it onto the pavement with enough force to break the concrete, before raising its fist to continue its assault. However, before the fist connect, the Predator shot out a hand to grab the fist, before pulling back its leg to kick the Terminator in the chest, sending it flying down the street and through the window of a gun store. The Predator climbed back to its feet and used its helmet's vision to see in the darkened store. What its visor allowed it to see forced to dodge to the side as a barrage of bullets sprung from the darkness. The Terminator marched out the store carrying a Minigun, firing a continuous line of bullets at its opponent, forcing the Predator to run around the Terminator until it pulled out one of its star blade, hurling at the Terminator, slicing it across the forehead. As the Terminator stepped back due to the attack, the Predator ejected its wrist blades and lunged at its enemy. The claws slashed through the thick barrel of the Minigun, and as it did, it spun around and slammed its elbow into the Terminator's chest, sending it back several steps, before it righted itself, bringing out its shotgun in the process. Pumping it, the Terminator blasted out a spray of bullets, several of the shells striking the Predator in the chest. It let out a rasping growl as green blood splattered across the walls and floors of the shop. The Terminator pumped the shotgun again and aimed for another shot; however, the Predator swiped out with its hand, catching the shotgun's barrel with its claws, redirecting the shot into the floor. This struck a support beam holding up the floor, causing it to cave in and the Predator was sent falling down into it, whilst the Terminator was able to hang onto the edge. Pulling itself back up, the Terminator peered into the darkness to find its target. Suddenly, a net sprung out and ensnared it, sending it smashing upwards through a wall, and causing it to land on a set of stairs in the back part of the store. As it was flying, the Terminator was able to throw the net off itself before it started tightening. Back down in the hole, the Predator pulled out its medical equipment and cauterized its wounds before leaping out of the hole to continue its pursuit of the Terminator. Predator: Butch! The Predator activated its cloak as it headed towards the stairs. On the second floor of the store, the Terminator aimed its Plasma Rifle in anticipation of the next attack. As it heard approaching footsteps and rapid clicking courtesy of the Predator, it turn and sprayed the corridor with plasma shots, shredding the floor and walls and illuminating the Predator's form as it ducked into another room to avoid the barrage. Seeing the shimmer, the Terminator moved into another room that was located directly across from where the room the Predator was in. Smirking, the Terminator raised the Plasma Rifle to fire. Terminator: Hasta la Vista, Baby! But before he pulled the trigger, the Combistick belonging to the Predator was hurled through the wall, skewering the Terminator through the side and pinning it to the wall, causing it to drop the Plasma Rifle. The wall opposite the Terminator was suddenly smashed apart as the Predator barreled through to get at the Terminator. Predator: Butch! The Predator ejected its Wrist Blades and advanced on its pinned foe. As it did, the Terminator reached inside of its damaged body and pulled out a hydrogen fuel cell; one that had been raptured by the Combistick. Terminator: Hey asshole; catch! With a grunt, the Terminator hurled the fuel cell over the Predator's head, where it landed in the room behind it. Recognizing the technique as similar to its own self destruct device, the Predator made a run for the window. The explosion that followed launched the Predator out through the wall and out of the store, sending it smashing onto the street below as the store collapsed into a burning ruin. Out of the fire marched the Terminator, its human disguised burned away revealing its metal body. It advanced on the downed Predator, which tried to rise back to its feet. Suddenly, it spun over on its side and hurled its Smart Disc at the Terminator, which lent its body back to avoid. With the Predator now facing it, the Terminator saw the upper left part of its mask had been damaged, revealing one part of its face and its yellow eye. The Terminator raised the Longside, not realizing the Predator was reaching for something in front of it. Terminator: You are one ugly mother- And then the Smart Disk circled back around, slicing through the Terminator's waist, causing the upper half of the Terminator to flip in the air as it was sliced in half, and as it did, the Predator brought up its newly retrieved Plasma Cannon, switched into its hand-held mode, and aimed. Predator (In the Terminator's Voice): Hasta la Vista, Baby! A bolt of Plasma seared through the face and head of the Terminator, destroying it. The remains of the Terminator collapsed onto the street as the Predator got back to its feet, the wreckage of the building burning behind it. KO! Police arrive on the scene, one of their cars running over the remains of the Terminator, whilst the Predator repaired its cloak and walked away. Outcome Boomstick: Hey Wiz, since this Predator was created by us as a composite, could we name him Headshot? Wiz: Sure, why not. Now, the Terminator was a unique piece of technology, and its adaptive software enabled it to keep pace with the Predator. But even then, the Terminator was better suited to fighting humans instead of, well... Boomstick: Alien hunters. And speaking of which, it seems pretty clear that the Terminator's arsenal was completely outclassed by the Predator's advanced technology. Plus, the Terminator has been recorded as being vulnerable from attacks from behind, and that's basically what the Predator does best. Wiz: But now lets talk about physical stats; so the Terminator was able to hold up an 11 ton bus, but the Predator was several times stronger, being able to tear out a human's spine and skull with its bare hands. Boomstick: That's up to 100 tons of force right there, and even then, the Terminator's bus feat may not have been the Terminator's own doing, since the bus was hanging onto bridge wreckage even before the Terminator got there; its most likely the Terminator was just trying to help make sure it didn't fall. Wiz: Both the Terminator and the Predator appeared equally first, able to dodge bullet fire at close ranges, but several Predators are fast enough to be able to fight against Xenomorphs. Boomstick: And several Xenomorphs are fast enough to take down Predators. Wiz: It's a vicious and quite frankly confusing cycle, but it still goes to showcase that Predators are capable of outpacing those as fast, or even faster than themselves. But there's still one more question to ask; how would either opponent react to the self destruct methods of the others. Boomstick: Whilst the Terminator needed to sustain damage to the hydrogen fuel cells to make them go boom, the Predator could activate its self destruct at any time. And whilst they would both recognize the other's self destruct ability, due to them both being users to such, the Predator would have a much easier time getting away, because, you know, they're aliens, with spaceships! Wiz: With the Predator's advanced weaponry and its superhuman strength and speed, it was only a matter of time before the Terminator was dealt a finishing blow. Boomstick: Looks like he didn't have a Safety Skynet to catch him if he fell. Wiz: The Winner is the Predator. Next Time Sword wielding girls Rebels from sinister organisations Akame vs. A2 Trivia *The connection between the Predator and the Terminator is that they are famous movie characters from 80s action movies and are known for using advanced technology for hunting down their targets. In addition, the actor who portrayed the Terminator also portrayed the original human enemy of the first Predator. *This battle would have been in 3D *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Hunters', referring to how both the Terminator and Predator hunt down their targets Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant